道の最後に、平和あるでしょう
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Harelda Potter was told some important information by Death at Kings Cross. She went back to finish what she had started, and after having a full and wonderful life, she passed on. A few millennia later, her curse finally seem to have come to an end, and her final life has begun. The world better gets ready for Namikaze-Uzumaki Shinachiku, because she waits for no one. FEMHarry.
1. The Beginning Of The Next Great Adventur

**HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Naruto are not mine _(unfortunately)_, I just own the plot. **

* * *

**Summary:** After Harelda Potter was AK-ed by Voldemort during the final battle at Hogwarts, instead of finding Dumbledore in Kings Cross, she met Death, who told her about her new title as "Death's Mistress" and the duty that came alongside with it. She went back to the world of living to finish what she had started, and after having a full and wonderful life, she passed on. And continued to pass on. Life after life. Death after death. Until now. Her curse finally seem to have come to an end, and her final life has begun. The world better gets ready for Namikaze-Uzumaki Shinachiku, because she waits for no one.

**Pairing:** Past Fred X FemHarry, Past George X FemHarry. More will be added in the future.

**Warnings: SPOILERS! HORRIBLE SPOILERS! IF YOU DON'T MIND THEN GO AHEAD AND READ! OTHERWISE GET YOUR NOSES OUT OF HERE! **AU, Non-Canon, Dimension Travel, FemHarry, Ron/Ginny/Molly/Hermione/Dumbledore-bashing, Reincarnation, MOD!Harry, Jinchuuriki!Harry, abused!Harry, adorable!Harry, intelligent!Harry, meddling Fate and Shinigami/Death, etc, etc, etc. _(More warnings will be added in the future). _

**INSPIRED BY THE FANFIC 'Shiki' BY cherryvvoid.**

* * *

**Published: 04-26-15**

* * *

**Book One: The Chosen and Stolen Child**

**― 次の偉大な冒険の始まり ―**

**Chapter One: The Beginning of The Next Great Adventure**

* * *

**Normal PoV **

Harelda Jaime Potter had been born a healthy baby, if not a little small, the night of July 31, 1980 in St. Mungos. She had been born with a destiny that included graduating after just her first year at Hogwarts and becoming the youngest Medic witch that had ever been recorded, marrying at the young age of seventeen to her childhood sweetheart and having with him eight children, six boys and two girls. She would work at Lily's Heaven, a hospital she would have created herself after her mother's death when she was thirteen due to cancer, until the old age of one hundred and fifty two years when she would collapse at work and become bedridden for the rest of her life. Everything would be left to her children, as her husband would have died a few years before her, and her youngest daughter would personally take care of Lily's Heaven. At age of one hundred and sixty seven she would have died peacefully in her sleep after being left for the day just a few hours after her youngest daughter's daughter, who was also a Medi-witch, gave Harelda her daily checkup. The next day her whole family would gather in Godric's Hollow and cry endlessly when they discovered she had died the day of her birthday.

But none of that happened.

When Harelda was born, a prophecy was made.

A fake prophecy.

It wasn't supposed to happen, but Fate had wanted something interesting to happen, someone's life to screw over.

And that unfortunate person had been one Harelda Potter.

Her mother and father, who were supposed to die when she was thirteen and forty respectively, died when she as barely fifteen months of age.

Her sweet and mischievous godfather, who was destined to die at the age of one hundred and sixteen, perished while protecting her when he was only thirty nine.

Her shy and protective honorary uncle, who should have died at age of eighty eight after having two sons and a daughter, died a few months after his first born came into the world alongside his wife.

And the man who was to be her husband...

Her sweet and mischievous Frederick Gideon Weasley before they could even marry each other.

So when Voldemort offered her the chance of saving everyone she loved by sacrificing herself, she immediately accepted.

She had nothing left to live for.

She took her Invisible Cloak and the Resurrection Stone, and left for the Forbidden Forest where she knew he would be waiting for her.

And he was.

As always, he gloated and laughed in her face before torturing her with so much Crucios she didn't even remember how many exactly. He enjoyed her suffering with so much child-like glee it was difficult to see the madman he actually was instead of simply the crazy idiot he looked like at the moment.

And then, there was nothing more.

She knew then that she was dead.

But she wasn't.

She woke up in a place that had an uncanny resemblance to King's Cross. The white-ish version of King's Cross. And there, she met someone she never thought of meeting, not even in her wildest dreams.

Death.

He told her she was his new mistress.

And she would have to continue to be so until forever.

Her job was simple, she had to help Death collect the souls of the dead that had lost their way while trying to go to the afterlife.

For the rest of her new-given and unwanted eternity.

_Forever._

There was no _afterlife_ for her.

_None._

So she decided to go back to the world of living instead of staying in spiritual form. Her body would age, but her essence would remain forever untouchable.

_Eternal._

She found with all her might and finally, after what seemed forever, she managed to kill her tormentor.

Voldemort was no more.

The aftermath of the battle was probably the worst.

Bodies here and there. Left and right. Up and down.

Loved ones had been killed and families scarred.

No one was really the same.

Eventually Harelda learned to move on. She and George.

They even married after years of dancing around each other, not wanting to dirty Fred's memory.

They had four children.

Frederick Alastor Weasley and his twin James Sirius Potter

Lily Luna Weasley-Potter

And their youngest, Regulus Tobias Potter-Weasley**_[*]_**_._

Harelda and George lived a happy life even after discovering the betrayal from Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore. The people she trusted the most after her own husband.

Harelda and George learned to live with the pain, but that was okay, because they had each other.

Finally, they both died at the age of one hundred and seventy two, on May 2, Fred's death anniversary, at 7:25 pm. George was the first one to go during his sleep.

And Harelda happily followed soon after, not wanting to be left behind.

It was time for the next great adventure.

* * *

Everything was hazy and out of focus. Harelda couldn't even open her eyes, they were so heavy and she felt just so _weak_. There were voices, but she couldn't make out what exactly they were saying. They sounded muffled to her ears and merely glimpses of the conversation were caught by her newborn ears.

She couldn't understand. She was death, yet again. Her soul had been sent to Reiteki ryōiki, she was sure of that.

Then why was she _here_? Feeling _alive_?

**"-summoned me for, human?"** Harelda could only compare such voice to Shinigami's. There was no other being in all the universes she had been that sounded like that voice. Could it be?

_"-a deal for you... a life...another."_ That was a woman. Who? Harelda wasn't sure. Something ached inside her, she couldn't precisely say what, but it hurt deep inside.

**"The terms... such and... met."** Terms? For what? And why was Shinigami-sama talking with a lesser being?

_"I have... children... seal."_ Oh? That was interesting. So the woman wanted to seal something inside some children? Possibly hers on top of that?

_Despicable._

**"Vessels... accepted... payment will..."** Payment? Harelda wondered what kind of thing the woman had offered for Shinigami-sama, surely a puny mortal like her would never have something a god like Shinigami-sama would ever want.

_"Soul... stomach... no escape..."_ My, my, what a demanding woman.

_"NO! DON'T!"_ Shocking plot twist. Was that her lover?

That meant that she probably was their child, and if the woman said children, she probably had a twin, or was a tripled, Shinigami-sama forbid there were more.

**"Terms... reached. Two souls... been..."** Yeah, definitely a twin. But the initial question was still unanswered.

What the _fuck _was she doing in the land of living?

_"Mama loves you..."_ Oh... Now this was something she could say she was familiar with. She had lived a similar scene before, right? Harelda wondered when exactly.

_"PLEASE!" Oh no!_ Lover-boy is about to lose the love of his life. _What a shame..._

**"-seal... two halves..."** So whatever is being inside of her is being split in half. Wouldn't that harm the container? All that power being leaked at not being able to be contained.

Well, Harelda supposed it would be worse if the whole thing was sealed inside only one. That had to be the reason why it was being split, right? Too much power in one single place would cause it to eventually combust, she supposed.

_"-dada loves you..."_ But for the life of Harelda, she could _not _remember when exactly this had happened before.

Why was no one answering her? Why did this feel extremely familiar to her?

**"Ying and Yang... complete."** She could feel it too. So much power being stored inside her little and fragile body. It burned.

_"Please, be strong..."_ And why did that woman spoke to her with so much love? Disgusting.

_"KUSHINA!"_ So that was the woman's name. A shame Harelda would not be able to kill her with her own hands for burdening her like this. _Stupid human._

_"I love you two!"_ She didn't even know Harelda, she couldn't claim to love her.

Love did not exist. It was something she had to learn.

**"It is done."**

* * *

Opening your eyes to a new life is never very exciting.

It is blurry and colorless, not to mention that things seemed out of proportion.

Behold, the reason why babies are so amused about everything around them.

But of course, Harelda Potter would have never been once Harelda Potter if trouble didn't come knocking on her door as soon as she was placed into yet another world.

There were flutters of noise around her, they were probably voices talking, persons talking each other. She could distinctly feel someone hovering over her. A man. Moving her hands and feet, touching her little toes as if counting them and making her fist the finger presented to her.

But not a word could she understand.

So she merely closed her eyes and let the man's voice lull her to a peaceful sleep, as she cuddled to the two presences besides her holding her close, one definitely bigger and stronger than the other.

Must be her twin and father.

But then, who was the other person?

* * *

She smelled it even before she saw it.

There was blood, so much blood it made her want to bath in it while she cackled hysterically.

Immortality had really screwed her over, hadn't it?

She honestly had no idea when that happened.

There was a shadow lurking above her, and it was doing something. Harelda wondered what exactly, it was like a little voice whispering in the back of her head and telling her to do something. Not exactly sure what, Harelda had already used her magical reserved previously when the woman was using her as a storage box in order to hear and understand what language she was talking.

She could no longer know what was going on around her. Even if she knew the language, her newborn ears made it almost impossible for her to understand anything.

A hand crept to her abdomen and then her stomach before if hovered there for a minute and something began to pull at her stomach. No, no her stomach. Something _inside_ her stomach. Harelda new about seals. Oh, did she know a lot about them.

To let the stranger release whatever she was now containing, or not?

Decisions, decisions.

But well, apparently that decision would not be taken by her.

There was a strong flare of energy that made her squirm uncomfortably, and she felt something sharp pressed against her neck. The invisible force pulling at her stomach disappearing completely, as if it was never there in the first place.

And then yells.

Something resembling a crash came from behind and then everything stopped before jostled from one side to another roughly, her little lungs unable to keep up and making her choke a distressed sob.

She was a baby, what the fuck was wrong with this people?

And then, everything stopped once again.

But the feeling didn't remained long, a few seconds later she was back being jostled around, a pair of arms seem to try to remove her forcefully from her little nest in the stranger's arms.

Was it wrong to think the ―possibly psychotic― stranger had nice and cozy arms?

Maybe.

Not even a minute later a great energy was suffocating her, and finally, something at her navel pulled once again. A sensation that seemed so familiar to her she could actually remember. The stranger did what appeared to be an Apparition variation and the room around them blurred out of existence, but someone howled in rage.

Was he even allowed to _do_ that?

Wasn't that like... cheating?

_"SHINACHIKU!"_

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it? I hope you guys liked it! XD**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

***Harelda: Teutonic name meaning "Mighty in battle."**

**_[*]_Regulus from Sirius' brother and Tobias from Snape ― Severus Tobias Snape. I didn't really want to call him Regulus Severus.**

**＊Reiteki ryōiki: Spiritual realm ―霊的領域.**

**＊Shinachiku: Ramen topping made from dried bamboo ―支那竹 ― but the way I want to write it would mean "Virtuous district" since the name Shina ―支那― means "virtuous" and chiku, instead of ―竹― would be written as ―地区― which means "district." I find it really ironic because nowadays Japanese people have decided that the correct for to address this topping ―shinachiku― is Menma ―メンマ― which _(in my story)_ was going to be the name of Naruto's twin if it was a boy _(did anyone else see what I did here?)_. I also wanted something that connected Harelda with her new mom, KuSHINA.**

**And sorry for the mistakes.**

_**Bye bye!**_

**Mia Heartnet.**


	2. The Sweet Little Human

**HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Naruto are not mine _(unfortunately)_, I just own the plot. **

* * *

**Summary:** After Harelda Potter was AK-ed by Voldemort during the final battle at Hogwarts, instead of finding Dumbledore in Kings Cross, she met Death, who told her about her new title as "Death's Mistress" and the duty that came alongside with it. She went back to the world of living to finish what she had started, and after having a full and wonderful life, she passed on. And continued to pass on. Life after life. Death after death. Until now. Her curse finally seem to have come to an end, and her final life has begun. The world better gets ready for Namikaze-Uzumaki Shinachiku, because she waits for no one.

**Pairing:** Past Fred X FemHarry, Past George X FemHarry. More will be added in the future.

**Warnings: SPOILERS! HORRIBLE SPOILERS! IF YOU DON'T MIND THEN GO AHEAD AND READ! OTHERWISE GET YOUR NOSES OUT OF HERE! **AU, Non-Canon, Dimension Travel, FemHarry, Ron/Ginny/Molly/Hermione/Dumbledore-bashing, Reincarnation, MOD!Harry, Jinchuuriki!Harry, abused!Harry, adorable!Harry, intelligent!Harry, meddling Fate and Shinigami/Death, etc, etc, etc. _(More warnings will be added in the future). _

**INSPIRED BY THE FANFIC 'Shiki' BY cherryvvoid.**

* * *

**Published: 09-24-15**

* * *

**Book One: The Chosen and Stolen Child**

**― 甘い小さな人間 ―**

**Chapter Two: The Sweet Little Human**

* * *

**Normal PoV **

The first few years of this new life were a little strange for Harelda, renamed _Shinachiku_ if her memory was to be trusted, and definitely different from the other ones.

To begin with, she didn't think she had any parents. Well, at least not anymore since she distinctly remembered hearing both her mother and father the night of her birth. An orphan again, it seemed, something that hadn't happened since her first life. Second of all, this place seemed... _familiar _somehow. The downside of having had so many lives in the past is that you cannot possibly remember all. Sooner or later you start losing track of them until you completely forget about one or two. If not more.

This seemed to be the case right now.

_At __times like this, she hated being so insanely old._

But back to the original topic, this place, this _village _she seemed to be living in was very... strange.

_Shinachiku_ was never allowed to leave the house she lived in without any supervision, and unless it was dark outside, never during the day. She was also trained. Since the moment her guardian discovered she could walk and talk without stumbling, he began to train her mind and body, and she spent ours being beaten both physically and mentally in order to toughen her up.

But she wasn't the only one.

There were others there too. Kids from all ages and sizes, with hair and eyes from different colors she had only seen in a handful of worlds, it almost reminded her of Te- of her little godson, a godson she could barely remember now. The only thing she could accurately remember about him, was his gender. Not even his face.

How sad.

But moving on to more important things, the place _Shinachiku_ now lived in wasn't bad, per se. She was well fed, and her health was always top notch. She was well taken care of and she was taught how to defend herself, something she was grateful for. She had always hated being helpless and completely useless, not counting her magic and whatever energy was in the world, perks of having an immortal soul. But now, here in this life, everything she needed was always given to her and her caretaker made sure she wasn't an ignorant brat.

Yet everything was so _wrong_.

At first she didn't really notice. Humans were, and had been for a long time now, to her, like animals. An inferior existence. Something to not bother with. It hadn't been always like that, of course. Oh no, it began a few hundred years ago or so when she suddenly started to get bored of being the good girl and always helping others, always sacrificing herself in other for others to be happy. _Shinachiku_ couldn't remember exactly what happened, but since that incident she started to see humans,_ mortals _differently, so differently to the point they became something akin to dirt. Sometimes even less. That is why she didn't noticed at first.

The reason why the children surrounding her were so afraid.

The reason why the older kids around her were so cold.

The reason why the adults around her were so emotionless.

The reason why everyone seemed to follow everything the only elder man she had seen since she had been reborn into this life.

At first it hadn't mattered to _Shinachiku_. The old man didn't really interact with her, and she was usually left alone unless she was given hand-to-hand lessons or she was being tutored. But then, someone else came along.

A little boy with skin so very pale it almost looked gray and hair so very dark it was so easily for him to blend with the night. His eyes were like two beams of black, reflecting nothing yet everything at the same time.

The little boy didn't had a name, like the rest of them, _Shinachiku_ herself wouldn't have a name if she hadn't heard someone called her that once, but seeing as her name meant "dried bamboo," and was an ingredient used in food, she wasn't sure if that was any better. The little boy of course, didn't care a lot about not having a name so she didn't either, what did bother her was the fact that the boy had attacked himself to her hip so to speak, and wouldn't simply _go away_. He was like a leech trying to suck the life out of her, just without... you know, actually sucking the life out of her.

Shina ―as the little boy called her in secret after she got tired of him calling her "hey, you" and not daring to tell him her whole name was "Shinachiku"― had to grow used to Sai, as she had now dubbed him, being around, no matter how much the little boy got on her nerves. Shinachiku honestly didn't know what made her name the boy "Rhino" when she might had as well named him "annoying" or something of the like. But well, "Meiwakuna" _did_ became his nickname.

Shina and "Meiwakuna-chan" became best friends, according to Sai at least, and Shina had to admit that she grew on to like the little boy at least a little, but of course, Shina had never had the best luck when it came to her life and shit soon hit the fan.

They kept trying taking Sai away from her. It started as little things, hardly noticeable. Their training times started to be at different times, and the older man, Danzo-sama he called himself, tried to drill into both of their heads that it was their duty to protect the village they lived in, Konohagakure, and care for nothing more than to complete their missions as they had been told, no matter what. This obviously didn't sit well with Shina, but when Danzo made the older ROOT members beat into Sai that we were supposed to be emotionless Shina reached her limit.

It was also the first time she met the fox.

The fox didn't tell her his name, but Shina was a patient person, and the fox knew that, he had seen her past lives, even if it was by accident. Shina was determined to learn his name, and she would eventually do so, even if it was the last things she did. The immortal was curious by nature, and that would never change, no matter what.

Shina wasn't sure why, or how exactly it happened, but it seemed that she had little by little change simply by spending time with Sai. Reading together. Drawing together. Laughing together. All those little things someone wouldn't usually notice because it is something they naturally do. All those little things she had long ago forgotten about, Shina was little by little remembering how to do them once again.

_And it was all because of Sai._

She couldn't, she just _couldn't_ let anything happen to him.

* * *

**_She would free him from this hell, even if it cost Shina her life._**

* * *

Shina was five years old when she saw anyone raise their hand against Sai for the first time.

_No on__e saw that ROOT member again._

Shina was also five years old when she got rid of the seal placed on Sai's tongue mere hours after it had been drawn on his tongue. The despicable things clinging to him like a leech and preventing him from even talking to her.

_The disgusting thing._

And it was also when Shina was five years old when she decided it was time for her to get Sai out of this place.

_Out if th__eir personal hell._

* * *

Of course, doing and saying are completely different things. It took Shina a while to get a complete map of the whole place. Not only did it seemed that ROOT was actually a secret organization, it was also underground, and Shina wouldn't have been surprised at that point if it was also illegal.

Or if it was supposed to have been disbanded years ago.

Anyway, it had taken a while to get the complete map, and even longer to create a plan flawless enough so either Sai and/or Shina could get to the Hokage tower to plead for help, it seemed that the Hokage was actually was actually the leader of their village, which made sense, otherwise ROOT wouldn't be a secret organization. Of course, Shina truly hoped and had laid down everything carefully so it would be Sai the only one to escape if someone needed to be left behind, no way would she left her little human behind so he could be killed. Shina had grown attached.

But at the end, everything was for naught.

She never thought they would be discovered before they got to even try.

* * *

Shina couldn't breath. Her lungs felt like they were being squeezed through a tiny little tube, and her vision was blurry. It felt somehow familiar, but she could not recall when, and where exactly it had happened before.

But she could see, oh, she could see.

That bastard was strangling her sweet little Sai.

Shina wasn't sure what exactly happened next. One moment she and Sai had been walking towards Sai's room, and the next she was being pinned to the floor by Torune, one of the older ROOT members, and the only one both Shina and Sai liked, while a nameless ROOT member strangled the little boy right before her very eyes. Shina wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow she managed to rip apart the ROOT boy that was strangling her sweet little human, and was running, making a hole into the wall she had run into in the process. Suddenly something emerged from her back and she was being pulled up, sweet little Sai still in her arms.

It felt like they were flying, yet they were not. The immortal knew that. It actually took Shina a moment for her to realize she was being carried by something, something attached to her back.

Chains.

_Chakra_ chains.

Shina had heard about them from the fox, he had seemed to believe she possessed them, yet she had never before been able to use them. She had idly wondered if they had reacted like her accidental magic. Only coming out due to her strong emotions. She also had another theory where the fox actually blocked this ability from her and only allowed her to unlock it since she was about to die and that was a big _no, no._

It hadn't taken long for ROOT to catch up with them. They were trained shinobi while, at least in this life, she was merely a beginner and an amateur in comparison to them. They had no chance against them.

_But not all hope was lost._

Shina was ready to face death. She had done it many times in the past and she would gladly do it again, if just for Sai. Just to keep alive the sweet little human that had given her if only a little bit of her humanity back. Shina had nothing to regret if it was for him.

But that wasn't necessary.

She remembers watching almost as if in slow motion as a nameless ROOT member ran towards them, kunai in her hand and ready to strike at them. Shina had already put herself in front of Sai so that he wouldn't get hurt, but she wasn't sure if her five year old body would be enough to protect him. She was rather small after all. Shina remembers that she started to close her eyes, as if it would help any, when she suddenly saw a flash of yellow and white.

The man... the man standing in front of her was familiar to Shina, yet she was sure she had never saw him before. She had never been out of the ROOT headquarters. But the man... the man still looked so familiar to her she had to wonder if she had meet him in another world, in another reality, in another time.

He had bright blonde hair, so bright it reminded her of the sun. His hair was spiky, and he had two long strands of hair framing his face. He was wearing dark blue pants, and blac blue shirt, ligther than his pants. His lower leg were wrapped in bandages that ended where his blue standard ninja sandals began. On top of his clother he was wearing a white coat with red and orange flames kissing the bottom, an a familiar kanji written on the back in red.

火

Fire.

That was the first thing Shina recognized. The little red head had taken a moment to study the rest of the writing, and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she realized who exactly was standing in fronr of her.

The Fourth Hokage.

Shina had had to listen Danzo's whining about the supposedly unfairness of everything. About how he should have become the Yondaime instead of the _idiotic blonde who was simply too young and inexperienced, and would certainly drive the village to its complete and utter destruction_, as the warmonger had put it. It was pretty obvious that the older man held do love for the current leader of the village, and no doubt did the other man felt similarly. That could be a problem for Sai and Shina, what if the Hokage didn't believe them? Obviously Shina would have to resort to take a different approach, but that didn't mean it would certainly make Shina's life easier if she didn't had to reveal some of her secrets.

When the man turned to look at them he had a face of anger, and determination that quickly changed into one of shock. Shock and horror, and maybe a little... hope? She wasn't sure, Shina didn't have time to even think about it. One moment she was looking in the baby blue eyes of the man, and the other she was being dragged backwards, something wrapped around her neck making it impossible for her to breathe. Her struggle only seemed to make it worse, and her mind had gone blank. She had no idea of what to do.

She was falling.

_Falling..._

**_Falling..._**

* * *

**And then, there was nothing.**

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it? I hope you guys liked it! XD**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

***Shinachiku: Dried bamboo ― シナチク.**

***Sai: Rhino ― サイ.**

***Meiwakuna: Annoying ― 迷惑な.**

**And sorry for the mistakes.**

_**Bye bye!**_

**Mia Heartnet.**


	3. STORIES BEING STOLEN

Dear everyone,

For all of you who were waiting for another update of this story, it is my deepest regret to tell you that it is not, and until further notice, I will not be posting any more chapters.

_Why? _

The reason for this note is because it has come to my attention that there are several fake websites that are mirrors of this one, and literally, ALL FANFICS from FFnet are being stolen.

All stories, profiles, absolutely everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites (just get rid of the spaces):

* thebuystock . org

* talkfictions . com

* fictionavenue . org

* thanfiction . org

* hmofiction . org

They are making profit out of our stories with advertisements. The are taking away what we made and saying it's theirs, and that despicable. This is called spamdexing, please report them. Theft of this magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

My fellow writers, beta readers, fans, and everyone who owns a FFnet account, please listen to my plea:

**DO NOT TRY TO LOG INTO ANY SITE THAT LOOKS LIKE FFNET BUT IT'S NOT, WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY COULD ALSO STEAL OUR EMAILS AND PASSWORDS! **

...

**HOW TO REPORT **

1- Go here:_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

2- Put in the name of the website (one report each)

3- Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to fan fiction . net (no spaces) and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property.

4- Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

5- Report more by clicking the link on: Go back to_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!  
Boost! I looked into this website, and my stories are there. Let's get these bastards. Check your work. I'm very sorry for disappointing you all, but hopefully all of this will be over soon and we can all go back to write and read fanfics without fearing works being stolen.

_**Mia Heartnet.**_


End file.
